More Than A Best Friend
by knightinblackarmor
Summary: Maura wants to be formally introduced to Jane's family.


I don't own anything...

At the time I wrote this I was having a major brain lapse and I couldn't remember Jane's Mom's name. So please forgive me.

Reviews would be spectacular on my first jump into the Rizzoli & Isles fandom!

Jane knew how lucky she was to have a lover like Maura. Maura understood her. She accepted that some nights she needed to sleep with the light on. She always laughed at Jane's jokes because she knew it was her way of dealing with the situation. The best part is she could fit in with Jane's family and her family accepted Maura as being part of Jane's life. Just not the way Maura would have wanted.

Jane walked into her apartment that night and went about her nightly rituals. As she played with her new companion, Joe Friday, she heard a noise in the back of her apartment. She got up off the floor and wondered toward the sound, picking up her gun off the kitchen counter on the way. There was no one in the bathroom. Her bedroom door was closed. She pressed her ear against the door. She couldn't hear anything. Slowly she reached for the door knob and swung the door open. She was shocked to find Maura on her bed.

"Maura!" she exclaimed. "You scared the shit out of me."

Maura got off the bed. "Sorry. I was trying to surprise you."

"Well, you got me!" Jane thought for a minute. "Wait, I was in here once tonight. How'd you get in here?"

"I used the key you gave me," Maura said.

"Yes, but how were you in here without me knowing?" Jane asked.

"Did you check your closet?" Maura asked.

Jane looked at her for a really long time. Then a smile crept across her face. "Maura Isles, you didn't strike me as the type to hide in your girlfriend's closet."

"I'm not," Maura said. "That was my first time. I've had people hide in my closet before."

Jane shook her head. "You never fail to shock and amaze me."

"I try," Maura said. She stepped closer to Jane.

Jane reached out and wrapped her arms around her lover's waist. Their lips crashed together and she led Maura to the bed.

As they lay cuddling under the blankets, the dog appeared at the door. Jane snapped her fingers and called her onto the bed. When she jumped up on the bed Jane patted her. "You are not a very good guard dog. Why do I keep you around? I should give you back to Korsak."

"Aw, you can't do that," Maura said as she stroked the dog. "I made her keep my secret."

Jane shook her head. "You're supposed to take orders from me, not Maura. If you like her better, I'll just send you to live with her and her turtle." Maura opened her mouth to correct her, but Jane interrupted. "I'm sorry, her tortoise."

Maura, satisfied that Jane corrected herself, kissed Jane's neck.

Jane pulled away slightly. "Alright Joe, you've got to go." After getting Joe to leave, Jane turned her attention to Maura. She pressed her lips against her lover's and- upon Maura parting her lips- let her tongue slip past her lips.

Maura rolled them, straddling Jane's thighs and pulled away. "Jane, I want to meet your parents."

"You've already met my parents," Jane said.

"No, your friend Maura met them," Maura said. "_I_- your girlfriend Maura- want to meet them."

"Maura," Jane said.

"Jane," Maura said.

They locked eyes for a long moment. Jane always knew this discussion would come. She just didn't expect it to be when they were both naked in bed together.

"Jane," Maura said again, breaking the silence. "Please."

"You know my mother still expects me to get married and give her lots of grandkids, right?" Jane said.

"If you told her you were with me, she probably wouldn't try to hook you up with men anymore," Maura said. "And we can still give her grandchildren if we ever get to that point."

"One: probably isn't good enough for you when it comes to dead people and probably isn't good enough for me when it comes to my family," Jane said. "Two: I'm never having children."

"But it's your family," Maura said. "They love you. Plus, they love me as just your friend, they'll still love me as your girlfriend."

"What makes you so sure?" Jane asked.

Before Maura could answer, there was a knock on the door. Both Jane and Maura jumped. Jane got out of bed and pulled on her clothes quickly. She went into the living room and answered the door.

"Ma?" Jane asked.

"Jane you need to talk to Frankie," Jane's mother said. "You need to talk him out of being a cop."

"He's already a cop, Ma," Jane said walking into the kitchen.

Her mother followed. "Well, then talk him into finding another career. Talk him into helping your father with the plumbing business. Remind him of all the things that you're missing out on because you have this job."

"I'm not missing out on anything," Jane said. "My life is just fine."

"How is it fine?" Jane's mother asked. "You're not married. You don't have children. I should have grandbabies by now."

Jane sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "My life is fine the way it is."

"Who is going to take care of you?" Jane's mother asked.

"I will," Maura said. She was standing in the doorway between the kitchen and the hall wrapped in the bed sheet.

Jane's mother looked stunned. She looked between Maura and Jane. If Jane wasn't so shocked, she would have thought Maura looked amazingly beautiful wearing nothing but a bed sheet.

"Jane?" her mother asked, finally finding her voice.

Jane sighed avoiding her mother's gaze. "What?"

"Jane, look at me."

Jane slowly looked at her mother. "Ma."

"Jane, you're with her?"

Jane sighed again.

"Just tell her, Jane," Maura said.

"Yes, Ma, we're together," Jane said. "We've been together since I brought her over for dinner."

"Mrs. Rizzoli," Maura said. "I'm sorry you had to find out like this. I wanted to tell you when I first met you, but Jane was afraid of how you'd react."

Jane was shocked, confused, and scared. What the hell was her mother going to say? Was she going to tell her father? Was the whole family going to hate her because she was with Maura? The one person in her family that wouldn't hate her was going to be her brother. He'd known since the beginning. Before she and Maura were dating actually. He'd caught her after a shift and asked her if she was with Maura. At the time, they weren't together. It was probably a week later that they did get together.

"Jane," her mother snapped her out of her thoughts. "You should have told me. Did you think I was going to disown you or something?"

"Ma, you're already about this close to disowning me because I'm a detective who's not going to give you grandkids," Jane said, separating her index finger and thumb slightly.

"Jane, you are my daughter," she said. "Did you really expect me to do that?"

"Kind of, yeah," Jane said.

"You really need to trust me more," she said.

"It's hard to trust you when I constantly tell you not to do something and you do the opposite," Jane said.

"If I'd have known you were taken, do you really think I'd keep trying to set you up with men?" she said.

"Yes, actually, I believe you would," Jane said. "You think that I will only be happy if I'm married to a man and have kids. I don't want kids and I don't want to marry a man."

"Do you want to marry Maura?" her mother asked. "You know it's legal in this state right."

Jane tried to hide her slight eye roll. That's probably the closest thing to a blessing she's ever going to get from her mother. "I'm not sure if I want to marry her yet, Ma. But when I know, you'll be the second to know."

"Second?" Maura asked.

Jane gave her a look. "Maura?"

Maura smiled when she realized that she'd be the first person to know. "Oh."

Jane crossed the room to Maura. "I would really love it if you went and put actual clothes on."

Maura retreated into the bedroom where she put on her slightly wrinkled outfit. She looked at herself in the mirror and tried to flatten the creases. She returned to the kitchen to find Jane and her mother in almost the exact spots she'd left them.

"Ma, I'd like you to meet Maura, my best friend and my girlfriend," Jane said.


End file.
